1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed to surgery, and more particularly, to an anchored access port having an attachment to support accessories, such as imaging and lighting devices, used in minimally invasive surgical procedures performed within the abdominal cavity of a patient, including, but not limited to, laparoscopic surgical procedures.
2. Description of Related Art
Laparoscopic or “minimally invasive” surgical techniques are becoming commonplace in the performance of procedures such as cholecystectomies, appendectomies, hernia repair and nephrectomies. Benefits of such procedures include reduced trauma to the patient, reduced opportunity for infection, and decreased recovery time. Such procedures within the abdominal (peritoneal) cavity are typically performed through a device known as a trocar or cannula, which facilitates the introduction of laparoscopic instruments into the abdominal cavity of a patient.
Additionally, such procedures commonly involve filling or “insufflating” the abdominal (peritoneal) cavity with a pressurized gas such as carbon dioxide, to create what is referred to as a pneumoperitoneum. The insufflation can be carried out by a surgical access device (sometimes referred to as a “cannula” or “trocar”) equipped to deliver insufflation gas, or by a separate insufflation device, such as an insufflation (veress) needle. Introduction of surgical instruments into the pneumoperitoneum without a substantial loss of insufflation gas is desirable, in order to maintain the pneumoperitoneum.
During laparoscopic procedures, a surgeon makes three to four small incisions, between 12 mm and 25 mm in length depending upon the device type, usually no larger than about twelve millimeters each, which are typically made with the surgical access devices themselves, often using a separate inserter or obturator placed therein. Following insertion, the inserter is removed, and the trocar allows access for instruments to be inserted into the abdominal cavity. Typical trocars often provide means to insufflate the abdominal cavity, so that the surgeon has an open interior space in which to work.
The trocar must provide a means to maintain a desired pressure within the cavity by sealing between the trocar and the surgical instrument being used, while still allowing at least a minimum freedom of movement of the surgical instruments. Such instruments can include, for example, scissors, linear staplers, grasping instruments, and occluding instruments, cauterizing units, cameras, light sources and other surgical instruments. Sealing elements or mechanisms are typically provided on trocars to prevent the escape of insufflation gas. Sealing elements or mechanisms typically include a duckbill-type valve made of a relatively pliable material, to seal around an outer surface of surgical instruments passing through the trocar.
Anchoring means must also be provided for securing the trocar or cannula to a patient's abdominal wall during a procedure to prevent the access device from inadvertently withdrawing from the incision through which it has been extended. This is typically accomplished using sutures that are passed through eyelets or similar tie-down features provided on the housing of the trocar or cannula. However, the sutures that are used in this manner can often cause increased trauma to the patient, add complexity to the surgical procedure and create obstructions near the surgical site making it more difficult for the surgeon to operate.
In many of these surgical procedures, several access ports are required, each one dimensioned to receive a particular surgical instrument for use at the surgical site. One of the access ports is typically configured to receive the endoscopic camera that is used for viewing the abdominal cavity and enabling display of the cavity and the manipulation of the instrumentation and tissue within the body cavity on a video monitor viewed by the surgeon.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a surgical access device that overcomes many of the disadvantages of prior art surgical access devices, including, among others, those associated with the use of anchoring sutures to secure the access device in place during a surgical procedure. It would also be advantageous to reduce the number of access ports in the abdominal cavity while maintaining the same instrumentation and maneuverability of the instruments within the body cavity. More particularly, it would be advantageous to incorporate certain accessory devices, such as a camera, laser or light source into the access device itself, either integrally or by way of a modular attachment, in order to reduce the number of access ports employed during a surgical procedure.